Ferris Wheel
by SpottedRabbit
Summary: I never once thought that the world would become so brutal. I kept clinging to what little hope I had, and at first I thought that maybe, just maybe... it was finally over. ... Yet it was far from over. Emotional Death Fic is Emotional


Ferris Wheel

* * *

I never once thought that the world would become so brutal. Not even during the World Wars. No, WWII did not face me. I kept clinging to what little hope I had, and at first I thought that maybe, just maybe... it was finally over.

The world was finally settled.

Countries were established, though some being erased, and each had their own rules – and no other country would protest, for it was not their own nation.

Yet it was far from over.

The years went on, and on, and on... and it became more and more peaceful. That was when it hit me.

Nothing lasts forever, does it? Unless I, Kiku Honda, was killed – I would continue living, ageless. I pondered, then hoped that maybe the world would be at ease forever and that maybe it was possible.

But it isn't, and we all know that. And the reason why is also obvious.

Humans are selfish.

Humans are uncaring.

Humans are foolish.

Humans have forgotten important things – justice, happiness, friendship, forgiveness, education...

Humans have forgotten what their ancestors have fought for in the past. America fought for freedom and liberty – and he succeeded. His intentions were great, but his people... Despite the revolution, despite his "civil war," his people have gone berserk.

He has come to me before, venting. He said things like, "They're fighting over prices and taxes... and they're fighting over who can get married and who can't! And some are even stating they hate our government – but they can't even state his name, or name one reason why except... 'We aren't truly free'... To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I should do anymore..."

His venting made me realize that the world would continue going on.

But I ignored that feeling.

Now it is far too late for me to redo the past.

America's people were enraged with their lifestyle, unaware that there could be much worse possibilities. They decided to protest and even involved violence.

People from Russia began complaining to Ivan at how America was a much better country than "the cold and dead area of Russia." This enraged Russia, deciding to fight Alfred, whom at first was unwilling.

Then the United Kingdom. They began fussing at how they should be exactly like the United States, that they were not free enough. England tried calming them down by altering things to their wishes, but...

Germany's people were enraged over the fact that the country America was stomping on their pride. They were proud of being Germans, but they complained at how they should be the top country, that even China was ahead of them. Unfortunately for Ludwig, his boss agreed, resulting in violence. Germany was with Russia in the attack of America, but Germany added China to the list.

England was angered by the fact his step-son-- err, "once a colony," was being attacked for such stupid reasons. England noticed how his people were on the good side for America, thus he brought it to his boss – and he helped America defend himself.

China was not allied with anyone.

I was concerned, and told my own boss about the situation. He told me that we were to help China and America calm Germany and Russia.

Canada was lost. He did not know what to do. His people hated America-- no, they hated Americans. They hated their arrogant personality. They hated their "daredevil" attitudes. They hated their pride. Canada could not convince his people to look at America as a brother of some sort, and to help him, but they refused. If the people refuse, not even Matthew's boss can do anything.

Canada was not involved.

Not until Russia decided to drop by and brainwash his people into wanting war with America.

Then he was involved, dragged in by that brute. You must understand why I hate Ivan Braginski so much now, yes?

Korea was at bad ends with America, resulting in him trying to get China to just surrender and help out in the America-attack. China refused, leaving Korea upset, but he joined Russia and Germany anyhow. He refused to attack China.

Italy was also dragged into this war, this stupid war. Excluding Russia, all of us nations were agreeing that this was stupid. Did our bosses agree? Some did, but were forced by their people. Some did not.

But listen to me go on and on about the world today. I will just skip to the point – to where I am right now, to what I plan to do.

I am currently in the Rinku Gate Tower, gazing out of a window. From here I could see the Ferris wheel of Rinku Town. Beautiful & magnificent as always, and a popular place for tourists. I remember riding in the attraction. Yes... it was nighttime, and the lights were beautiful. When I was at the very top, I never wanted to come down. I wanted to stay there forever with...

These memories, how I hate them – for they flutter around in my head without a care in the world. Memories do not care about your feelings. Memories are insensitive. They are painful, heart-breaking, and full of despair – even the supposedly happy ones.

They are nightmares.

That person is dead, and I should give up seeing them again. They will never smile, never laugh, never talk – never. Simply because of one word – death. That one word can cause the toughest person to break down into tears. That one word can send chills down the backs of an entire army.

The last time I saw that person... Was in that Ferris wheel. They would talk and talk, and I would listen with interest. My expression might have been emotionless, but I was happy to hear them chit-chat about things important, and useless. I loved how they would sometimes stop in the middle of a sentence and ask, "What are you staring at, Japan?"

We got off the ride, and waved goodbye. I watched them walk away. I didn't know, didn't suspect, that this goodbye would be so important. It was too late when I had awaken.

That person is dead. They're dead. Gone, forever. Never to come back. I tell myself this over and over, but their face keeps appearing, tell me "I'll be back, just wait for me!"

They will never come.

Months passed, I waited. It's been a year, and yet I'm still waiting. But now I am tired of it, of all this waiting.

I will end this now.

Hesitating, I opened the window leading outside. I lean out, looking down, and then back up. Then I stare out into my country. I needed to get a good image of her, even if it was just a piece.

The window was somewhat small, seeing how it was not meant for what I was doing – stepping onto the edge with my one foot, grabbing the sides with my hands before picking up my second foot and placing it next to the other, side by side.

Running away is cowardly, but it can be brave too.

This wasn't cowardly, was it?

… Of course it was, but I don't care. It's too late.

I let my hands slide off the side of the window, leaning forwards.

Then their image came. That person spoke to me.

"Please don't do this. Please don't. Please--"

By the time I realized I was wrong, I was already falling.

And it took forever to fall. I cursed out at gravity, and then at myself.

How stupid of me, thinking this could solve everything. What will I say to them now?

* * *

A/N -- I couldn't really think of a good war excuse, so it's mainly riot-ish, and Russia's anger. Not like I think such a war would happen. I have nothing against Hetalia characters. Trust me, I killed off England and Russia (with an American watching) even though I love all three of them. Written for my friend, Mandi.


End file.
